List of bus operators of the United Kingdom
:This list is an alphabetically ordered index of current and past operators. For a structured list of current operators, see List of current bus operators of the United Kingdom This is a list of bus and coach operators of the United Kingdom. The list includes both current and historic entities, private companies and public operators, sub-brands and holding companies and public transport, private hire and tour operators. Entries in italics are redirects. A * Aberdeen Corporation Transport * Aircoach * Alder Valley * Alder Valley Travel * Aldershot & District Traction * W. Alexander & Sons * Alton Towers * AMK Group * Anglian Bus * Arriva Buses Wales * Arriva Cymru * Arriva Fox County * Arriva Guildford & West Surrey * Arriva Kent Thameside * Arriva London * Arriva Merseyside * Arriva Midlands * Arriva North East * Arriva North West * Arriva North West and Wales * Arriva Northumbria * Arriva Scotland West * Arriva Shires & Essex * Arriva Southend * Arriva Southern Counties * Arriva Yorkshire * Associated Motorways * Avon Buses * Ayrshire Bus Owners (A1 Service) B * B&D Coaches * Badgerline * BakerBus * Barton Transport * Bebb Travel * Bellairs and Dootson Coaches * Birkenhead Buses * Birmingham & Midland Motor Omnibus Company * Birmingham City Transport * Birmingham Motor Traction * Blackburn Transport * Blackpool Transport * Black Prince Buses * Blazefield Group * Blue Bus of Bolton * Blue Bus of North Lanarkshire * Blue Bus of Penwortham * Blue Triangle * Bluebird Bus and Coach * Bluestar (bus company) * Boro'line (London) * Boro'line Maidstone * Bournemouth Transport * Bowers Coaches * Brighton & Hove (bus company) * Brijan Tours * Bristol City Line * Bristol Omnibus Company * British Coachways * Buglers * Bullocks Coaches * Burnley & Pendle * Busways Travel Services * Bu-Val Buses * Bygone buses C * Cango * Capital Citybus * Capital Logistics * Cardiff Bus * Carousel Buses * Carters Coach Services * Cavendish Motor Services * Centra (bus company) * Central Scottish * Centrebus * Centrebus Holdings * H.C. Chambers & Son * Chase Coaches * Checkmate Transport * Cheltenham and Gloucester Omnibus Company * Citibus Tours * City Clipper * Clyde Fastlink * Clydeside Scottish * Courtney Coaches * ComfortDelGro * Comfy Coaches * Compass Bus * Connect Buses * Connect2Wiltshire * Connex bus * Cotswold Green * Countryliner Coaches * County Bus & Coach * Countywide Travel * Crawley Fastway * Crosville Motor Services * Crossgates Coaches (formerly Veolia Transport Cymru) * CT Plus * Cuckmere Community Bus * Cumfybus D * Dales & District * Damory Coaches * Dart Buses * Delaine Buses * D&G Bus * Diamond Bus * Docklands Buses * Duke's Travel * Dunn-Line E * Ealing Community Transport * East Kent Road Car Company * East London (bus company) * East London Bus Group * East Thames Buses * East Yorkshire Motor Services * Eastbourne Buses * Eastern Scottish * Eastern National Omnibus Company * EasyBus * Edwards Coaches * Emsworth and District * Ensignbus * Epsom Coaches F * Fastrack * Felix Bus Services * Fife Scottish * First Aberdeen * First Berkshire & The Thames Valley * First Bristol * First Chester & The Wirral - No longer operating, (Sold to Stagecoach) * First Cymru * First Devon & Cornwall * First Eastern Counties * First Edinburgh * First Essex * First Glasgow * First Greater Manchester * First Hampshire & Dorset * First Leicester * First London * First Midland Red * First Potteries * First Somerset & Avon * First South Yorkshire * First Stop Travel * First Student UK * First West Yorkshire ** First Bradford ** First Calderdale & Huddersfield ** First Leeds * First York * Fleet Buzz * Flexibus * Flights Hallmark * FreeCityBus G * George Edwards and Son * GHA Coaches * Glasgow Citybus * Glenvale Transport * Glossopdale Bus Company * GM Buses * Go North East * Go South Coast * Go West Midlands * Go-Ahead London * Gower Explorer * GRT Group * Grampian Regional Transport * Green Line Coaches * Green Triangle Buses * Grey-Green * Greyhound Motors * GWR road motor services H * Halifax Joint Committee * Halton Transport * Hansons * Hants & Dorset Motor Services * Hardings coach company * Harrogate & District * Hedingham Omnibuses * Highland Scottish * High Peak * Holderness Area Rural Transport * HTL Buses * Hulleys of Baslow * Huddersfield Bus Company I * Impera * Imperial Buses * Invictaway * Ipswich Buses * Isle of Man Transport * Islwyn Borough Transport J * Jim Stones Coaches * John Fishwick and Sons * Jolly Bus * JP Travel K * Keighley & District * Kelvin Central Buses * Kelvin Scottish * Kent Top Travel * King Travel * Kinchbus * Konectbus L * Lancashire United * Lancashire United Transport * Leicester City Transport * Leicester Citybus * Leon Motors * Lincoln City Transport * LinkUp * Lionspeed * Lloyds Coaches * London Central * London Country Bus Services * London Country North East * London Country North West * London Country South East * London Country South West * London & Country * London Electrobus Company * London Forest * London General * London General Omnibus Company * London Pride Sightseeing * London Traveller * Lothian Buses * Lowland Scottish * Lucketts Travel * Ludlows M * M & M Coaches * Magic Bus * Maidstone & District Motor Services * Maidstone Corporation Transport * Manchester Community Transport * Marchwood Motorways * MASS Engineering * Mayne Coaches * Maytree Travel * McGill's Bus Services * McKindless * Megabus (United Kingdom) * Metro (Belfast) * Metrobus (South East England) * Metroline * Metroshuttle * Metro Coastlines * Midland (bus operator) * ''Midland Fox * Midland Red * Midland Red East * Midland Red South * Midland Scottish * MK Metro * Moorsbus * Moss Motor Tours * Mountain Goat (bus company) * MTL (transport company) * Munro's of Jedburgh N * National Bus Company (UK) * National Express Coaches * National Express Coventry * National Express Dot2Dot * National Express Dundee * National Express Group * National Express Hotel Hoppa * National Express West Midlands * National Welsh Omnibus Services * NCP Challenger * Network Chorley * Network Warrington * Network Colchester * New Enterprise Coaches * New Forest Tour * Newport Transport * NIBS * Nippy Bus * Norfolk Green * North Birmingham Busways * North Western Road Car Company (1923) * North Western Road Car Company (1986) * Northern Blue * Northern Scottish * Nottingham City Transport * Nottingham Express Transit * Nu-Venture O * Oban and District * OK Motor Services * Oxford Bus Company P * Padarn Bus * Parks of Hamilton * Pennine Blue * People's Express * Perryman's Buses * Pete's Travel * Plymouth Citybus * Premiere Travel * Preston Bus * Probus Management Q * Quality Line * Quantock Motor Services * QuayLink R * Reading Transport * Red & White Services * Regal Busways * Renown Coaches * Richards Brothers * Rhondda Transport Company * Ribble Motor Services * Royal Mail Postbus * Rossendale Transport * Rotala * Royal Blue Coach Services S * Safeguard Coaches * Salelink * Samuel Ledgard * Sargeants of Kington * Scottish Bus Group * Scottish Citylink * Scottish Motor Traction * Scottish Omnibuses * Selkent * Shamrock Buses * Sheffield Community Transport * Solent Blue Line * Southampton Citybus * South Gloucestershire Bus & Coach * South Lancs Travel * South Notts Bus Company * South West Coaches * South Yorkshire Transport * Southdown Motor Services * Southdown PSV * Southern National * Southern Vectis * Sovereign Bus & Coach * Speedwellbus * Stagecoach Cambridgeshire * Stagecoach East Midlands * Stagecoach East Scotland * Stagecoach Express * Stagecoach Goldline * Stagecoach Grimsby-Cleethorpes * Stagecoach in Bedford * Stagecoach in Cambridge * Stagecoach in Cheltenham * Stagecoach in Chesterfield * Stagecoach in Eastbourne * Stagecoach in Devon * Stagecoach in Hampshire * Stagecoach in Hants & Surrey * Stagecoach in Hastings * Stagecoach in Hull * Stagecoach in Lincolnshire * Stagecoach in Mansfield * Stagecoach in Newcastle * Stagecoach in Peterborough * Stagecoach in Portsmouth * Stagecoach in Preston * Stagecoach in South Wales * Stagecoach in Swindon * Stagecoach in The Fens * Stagecoach in the South Downs * Stagecoach in Warwickshire * Stagecoach London * Stagecoach Manchester * Stagecoach Merseyside * Stagecoach Midland Red * Stagecoach North East * Stagecoach North West * Stagecoach Oxfordshire * Stagecoach Sheffield * Stagecoach South * Stagecoach South East * Stagecoach Strathtay * Stagecoach West * Stagecoach West Scotland * Stagecoach Yorkshire * Stansted Aircoach * Stansted Transit * Stephensons of Essex * Stotts Coaches * Stotts Tours (Oldham) * Strawberry * Sullivan Buses * Sunray Travel * SupertramLink * The Sussex Bus * Swansea Metro T * Tanat Valley Coaches * Teamdeck * Tellings-Golden Miller * Thames Transit * Thames Travel * Thames Valley Traction * Thamesdown Transport * Thamesway Buses * The Big Bus Company * The Big Lemon * The Heritage Fleet * The Kings Ferry * The Original Tour * Thomas Tilling * Tillingbourne Bus Company * Timebus Travel * TM Travel * Tourist Group * Transdev * Transdev Blazefield * Transdev London * Transdev Yellow Buses * Transdev York * Translink (Northern Ireland) * Trathens * Travel de Courcey * Travel London * Travel Merry Hill * Travel Surrey * Travel Your Bus * TrawsCambria * Trent Barton * Truronian * Trustline U * Ulster Transport Authority * Ulsterbus * Ulsterbus Foyle * Uni-link * United Automobile Services * United Counties Omnibus * Uno (bus company) V * Vale of Llangollen Travel (t/a Vale Travel) * Velvet (bus company) W * Wallace Arnold * Wardle Transport * Warrington Borough Transport * Webberbus * Wesley Coaches * West Coast Motors * West Riding Automobile Company * West Yorkshire Road Car Company * Western Greyhound * Western National * Western Scottish * Western SMT * Wessex Bus * Wightbus * Wilfreda Beehive * Wilts & Dorset * Woottens Luxury Travel X *Xelabus Y * Yellow Bus Services * Yelloway Motor Services * York Aircoach * York Pullman * Yorkshire Coastliner * Yorkshire Rider * Yorkshire Terrier (bus company) * Yorkshire Traction Z * United Kingdom Bus operating companies